Talk:Darui/Archive 1
Sword When did his sword fold and unfold? Jacce | Talk 10:38, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :I don't recall it ever being show explicitly, but the sword has hinges and in chapter 458 you can see that the sword is twice too broad to fit in its sheath. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 11:41, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, I didn't notice it unfold, but I notice the hinges now. Thanks! Jacce | Talk 11:58, September 13, 2009 (UTC) If you look at chapter 458 page 04-05 you can see the sheath. :Its been solved...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 20:22, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Lightning sword doesn't the fact that he pinned suigetsu to a wall mean he can channel lighting through his sword? Isn't that a jutsu? --Hasofcd (talk) 04:27, November 8, 2009 (UTC) And now the lightning shuriken? Isn't channeling lightning through weapons a jutsu? --Hasofcd (talk) 20:29, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Storm Release ~ Darui Since Hiruko (missing-nin) has shown to use the Storm Release, in which is a Kekkai Genkai drained from someone would that means that the Storm Release is a Kekkai Genkai that is usable to Darui or is this just mere speculation--King of Las Noches (talk) 03:03, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Dauri has the Storm Release bloodline limit. He uses it with Gaara, Kankuro and Temari, when they all attack Sasuke. It's not speculation. SharinganMike (talk) 19:52, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Tattoo Is my imagination or the tatto of both Darui and the third Raikage have the lighting kanji modified?? ToonLiger (talk) 22:24, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :Not your imagination. We've listed what the tattoos are since they were introduced. Omnibender - Talk - 22:27, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::It's not that you've listed the tattoos, my question is that is it me or the kaminari kanjis have like the square-thingy in form of a rhombus, and if does that delimitates the passage of the black lighting jutsu like the gin kin brothers said ToonLiger (talk) 22:41, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :::We're from Konoha. . . their customs are alien to us. Simply, it's possible but there's no way of knowing until it's revealed in the manga or elsewhere by Kishimoto. --Cerez (talk) 00:16, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Age If he learned Black Lightning from the 3rd raikage himself, and he was alive 30 years prior of the series, should we assume he is in his mid-late 30's, maybe his early-mid 40's.Scott sswag (talk) 19:16, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :We don't know when the Third died.--Deva 27 (talk) 19:25, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ooh right I forgot that a kage can retireScott sswag (talk) 19:29, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm taking a guess that he's related to the Third Raikage somehow, that's the only way I could see him passing his techniques onto someone that must've been a youngster back then. It's just speculation but I think he might be the Third's grandson and A's son or nephew, given they share a resemblance to each other on a most basic level ( hair / skin color ). Thandurill (talk) 16:43, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :You cannot be serious... --Cerez (talk) 17:27, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Water tattoo Is it possible that his water tattoo means he has another variation on the water like the black lightning for the lightning? Or is it just to pay homage to his other nature type?Scott sswag (talk) 17:54, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :It's possible i suppose but for now that's speculation and this isn't a forum. --Cerez (talk) 18:16, February 6, 2011 (UTC) To go off my previous question can he creat a Black Storm release?Scott sswag (talk) 03:35, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :we don't know...--Cerez (talk) 03:56, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::...yet ~ Fmakck → Talk → '' 04:38, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Anime Eyebrow color sux in anime version, lips are different, thats all i have to say. SimAnt 14:03, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :I agree. Especially the lips make him look very different. His hair is also subtly different in the anime. I'm switching the images for now. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 15:19, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I think we should put his anime picture in like every other character. I understand if its like a dramatic change from the anime to manga, but the anime picture should be in the infobox and the colored manga next to his appearance.Fishboy144 (talk) 20:41, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :And no one agreed to that yet. Discussion is still on. I agree that he looks different in the anime. I hadn't noticed on the lips, but his hair seems, heavier, for lack of better word. It looks "poofier" in the manga. His eyebrow color is wrong as well. Omnibender - Talk - 20:48, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Shouldn't his picture from the anime be used as the main picture? I mean hanzo's eye color was different from the anime than it was in the manga but his porfile still has an anime picture as the main picture. Also shouldn't A's picture change as well? Nope. Hanzō's article has an image of him in the anime, but not in the infobox, and if it is, it shouldn't be there. For reasons already pointed out, a better image of him in the anime has to come along before using an anime image in the infobox. Omnibender - Talk - 19:28, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :really?? omg! the f***ing eyebrow? that's the reason why u kept the manga image instead of the anime one?! and the lips... jeez! i'm studying desing and let me tell you, the lips ain't the same cuz of the shadows!!! the upper lip is darker cuz the light only hits the one below!! that's why (as it is animated) in the anime looks "different"... cuz of the movementes in the anime, they create shadows in difference of the manga that are not consecutive shots of the character... but well, that's my professional opinion... if u want to keep the manga images cuz of this stupid reasons, it's fine... but in this case at least, i prefer the anime pic! --Kiba91 (talk) 02:00, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Kiba91, you have a powerful argument going there. Look at C his eyes are noticeably different from the manga image, yet we use the anime pic. But for Darui, we keep the manga pic. I agree that anime should go there. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 02:27, February 21, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::If you guys are looking at the same two images the rest of us are and saying there's no difference then there's something wrong with your eyes.--Cerez☺ (talk) 03:00, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::if there's something wrong here is of what u r accusing me! read carefully and u see!!!! i did note the difference on the eyebrows!... the hair and the lips, if u say they are "different" is because anime (as the name suggest) is an animation, of cours it will look different when it comes to a static image (the manga pic), the shadows, the hair, the movements will never be the same of course!!! What i'm saying is that this stupid reasons everyone is saying are even below of a "tiny" difference!!! Look at Hanzo, at Kurotsuchi, at Ko Hyuga!!!! There are notable and important difference, the eyes, the nose, etc... here u are saying "the hair is bigger, whiter..." "his eyebrows are different"! its like OMG!!!! those are little tiny, really tiny (as i say below tiny) differences... that's why i'm complaining here! --Kiba91 (talk) 03:06, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :::I think we should go with the anime pic. The differences between him in the anime and the manga aren't really significant enough to warrant keeping the manga picture. The fact that his eyebrow is a different color and his lip looks a bit diffrent doesn't seem like that big of a problem in my opinion, and Kiba91 you are stating your opinions in the wrong way, cursing and complaining like a toddler helps nothing. Have an adult conversation like the rest of us. Iam...JakuhoRaikoben 03:39, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::JakuhoRaikoben... excuse but i think my opinions are quite valid and reasonables... i'm not offending anybody and i also giving quite good arguments about what i think! if i said stupid, it's because is a stupid argument, just that... not the person, or someone, just a stupid argument. And please, when u say adult conversation makes me angry cuz i giving quite a conversation, fiving exemples for what i say, etc instead like u will think of a child saying "change the pic cuz i want it!!!" i'm not talking like that am i??? also, as i said before, i'm giving also a professional opinion about the work... something that everyone can count on!!! so please again remain me how i'm not giving an "adult" conversation???? also, refresh where i curse here!!!! like closely, i said... '''if u prefer to pic the manga image, it's up to u! i've already gave my opinioon so again quite diplomatic, respectful, etc.... so please don't accuse me of smth that it aint true --Kiba91 (talk) 03:54, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Um... I think it's best to let Sho or Omni decide the verdict on this argument. Enough cussing/cursing, and complaining and let the admins decide. That's the best thing to do. KiumaruHamachi (talk) 04:22, February 21, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::Your opinions are valid but the way you send them across are not. They are childish and a bit offensive. When you said stupid and f***cking and you put five punctuation marks after each sentence you were being childish, and getting your point across in an unnecessary way. My main point is that you can state your opinion, but state it in the right way. --Iam...JakuhoRaikoben 05:16, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :::One of Darui's most notable features is the thickness of his lips. In the manga image, this can be clearly seen. The anime image shows his lips as no different from those of any other character. Hence why we use the manga image. His hair is also noticeable, if subtly, different. Hair is the second-most important feature of a manga character, so any difference is important. The eyebrows, although different, can technically be ignored. Eyebrows are often drawn in only black, despite the actual colour, so it doesn't imply a difference. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 10:39, February 21, 2011 (UTC) the anime made a few changes but so what? sometimes, in the manga, daruis lips arent as thick. his hair is only slightly different. i know the animes based on the manga but theres only a little difference. overall, he looks about the same. keeping a manga pic is stupid. a large proportion of this wikias character profile has an anime picture. it wouldnt fit in that much putting up a manga pic :Three things. :# The manga is still a more primary source than the anime, given how the anime is really little more than a glorified advert for the manga. :# There are plenty of manga images being used and there will be many more if the anime keeps its current low quality. :# We're working on a solution to use both manga and anime images. :—ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 15:06, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :I believe its just like the rinnegan, before ep.80 it was stylized differently but it did change, it does proves us that what is in the manga and the anime is not something permanent, it may be in constant change. Either we adapt to that of we can still be bickering about that! as the main pic we should use the anime one, and in appearance put the manga image and talk about the differences, even create a reference in the anime-manga differences. ToonLiger (talk) 19:20, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ::As Cerez said near the end of this discussion, Darui's design was changed in the anime. Maybe it is possible to get a better image now? --kiadony 08:42, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::From what i've seen there's been no scene where we can get a good infobox picture yet. But when we can it'll change.--Cerez365™☺ 11:37, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Storm Release: Laser Circus Just a quick question, why isn't the above jutsu in his jutsu box? :P --NejiByakugan36 17:40, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :All the infoboxes are experiencing problems, friend. It should be fixed soon, I think. ' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 17:46, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I'dull What word did he use in Japanese to accidently spell darui? In English he uses "I would I'd, I'dull" is the signature working Michael Flores (talk) 03:42, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Michael Flores (talk) 03:40, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :He says: . —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 10:24, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll ad this to his article, it'll help.--Cerez365™☺ 10:35, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :::In Japanese is'nt there a small difference between 2 words for sorry, "sumimansen" and "gomennasai"? ::::There is, but what does that have to do with anything? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 10:49, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::It's that this article mentions suminmansen and I wanted to make sure it was the right word Michael Flores (talk) 00:16, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, well, yes it is. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 10:18, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Treasured Tools Darui did use 4 of the Treasured Tools (I don't know all of the names). He used the rope, the sword, and the gourd to catch Ginkaku and the Pot to catch Kinkaku. --Yamanaka Ino (talk) 23:05, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Nope. He didn't use the rope, he just pushed Ginkaku at Kinkaku, making him hit the rope. Darui himself never even touched the rope. Omnibender - Talk - 23:13, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I thought he used it. Nevermind, sorry. --Yamanaka Ino (talk) 23:15, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Anime Image So, I know they messed Darui up in the anime :( but with the manga image we hardly see it :D! Any way, I was perusing and I found an image that can be used instead of this one that give him a harder line to one that's more reminiscent of the manga one. Any objections?--Cerez365™ 00:42, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :i prefer the current one.--''Deva '' 00:44, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::The more I look at it, the more it looks like the first slickback anime image. Now I'm inclined to say never mind :s --Cerez365™ 01:02, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, i think we should use this image as image for anime I mean, he looks more neutral in there... Rudis (talk) 10:55, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :=O That was the image I was looking for! But couple problems: #The wikia doesn't use .gif files #The (majority)? of the community also doesn't like how the animators have portrayed Darui. The one there now is closest to what he's supposed to look like.--Cerez365™ 10:59, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :: I upload an image of Darui in the anime and I think it's the closest one to the manga image, but the problem is that Darui was performing a hand seal in this image. Check out the images shores. Shakhmoot (talk) 19:17, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :::I think it's fine, Shakmoot, it wasn't obvious at all. --Ilnarutoanime -NejiLoverr- 19:23, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :::I couldn't set the anime image as in the regular form, can you or everyone here put this image instead of me, Ilnarutoanime? Shakhmoot (talk) 19:41, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, it's me, again, i've got a better quality one, i think, that this image would be better:what about this--Rudis (talk) 23:26, February 3, 2012 (UTC) If you guys pay attention, the new episode corrected Darui's eyebrows, so I think we should use that. It's from the scene where the commanders appeared.-- (talk) 13:46, March 30, 2012 (UTC) :Yes we (well I) saw it and was verry happy that they decided to bleach his eyebrows. However, the only reason it hasn't been used is because of the odd angle. There'll be enough time later to get a good screenshot.--Cerez365™ 13:48, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Speed I think we should pay some homage to his speed considering it was noted that Suigetsu was fast in the five kage summit fight. Mr JCM (talk) 01:56, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Mr JCM :I don't follow. What does Suigetsu have to do with Darui being fast? Darui has had hardly ever done anything noteworthy when it comes to speed. Omnibender - Talk - 17:29, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ::I guess Darui intercepting Suigetsu's sword with his sword--Elveonora (talk) 17:32, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Darui's English Voice On the DVD's English Credits it says that Catero Colbert voices Darui in the anime not Ogie Banks. Ichigo341578926 (talk) 21:17, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Darui=A Changing Darui's official page name to A(Fifth Raikage) and use his real name as a reference like all the other Raikage before him ? SeraphAngel (talk) 16:40, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :I'd hold off on that mainly because we at the very we have his proper name.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'''TheUltimate3]] (talk) 16:34, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, for forgetting my signature, first of all, and alright, we should wait ... SeraphAngel (talk) 16:40, November 6, 2014 (UTC) It's a safe assumption. Personally, I'd say go for it. Just be careful with how he's referenced in articles/sections describing Part II stuff. FF-Suzaku (talk) 00:28, November 7, 2014 (UTC) I'd say no. We don't know for sure if they continue that custom ot not. Hopefully we get more info on this. Rachin123 (talk)Rachin123